Big Brother 1: Starry Lands
Big Brother 1: Starry Lands '''is the first installation of Ryan's Longterms. It has still not been concluded. '''Background Development The season was announced once the server hit 25 players. Prior to that, applications were released for 6 days. Once the house was done, a house reveal with it's photos was held and the premiere being not long after. Casting Applications for the 1st season were open for 6 days, from the 16th to the 22nd of October, with the cast being decided less than 2 hours after. The cast reveal happened rather quickly, just 2 days later, where it was revealed this season would have an unusual amount of HG's - which was 14. Twists & Changes * Starship - 'Each week for the 1st three weeks, Audience will vote on someone to enter the starship. Not details were given yet, as what's inside the starship is kept a secret. * '''Have-Nots - ' The HoH will choose 4 Have-Nots each week to be secluded from the whole house for the whole session, where they can only participate in competitions and ceremonies. * 'Pre-Jury CBS - ' On week 6, before the session itself, a comebacks competition happened where '''Jean won his way back into the game. * Blood Moon - ''' Starting on Week 7 and ending on Week 8 of the game, each HoH competition the outgoing HoH would pick someone to sit out the competition with them. '''Houseguests } | | | |} } | | | | |} Game History Week 1 At the premiere of Big Brother 1: Starry Lands, 14 HG's were put inside the Big Brother house. Immediately, they were called to the living room to be met with a twist - Starship. America was voting for a HG of their choice to enter the Starship - where it was revealed that the person entering would be anonymous, and that the HG's don't know what's inside the Starship unless they're picked. After that, the HoH competition happened which was "Starry Confusion" where the HG's would have to stay on their stars after being dizzied, vibrated, tripped, sat, spinned. In the end, biux won the competition, with Jean coming in 2nd. At the nomination ceremony, biux has nominated SD and Jean as he felt he didn't have a connection with them. At the PoV called "Galactic Deciphering" the players had to decipher Big Brother phrases. With many having 2 points, in the end, Mag won and decided to save SD as he felt she did nothing to be nominated. This resulted in biux renominating Melanie, where she was backdoored 7-4 for "her loud mouth". Week 2 At the next session, the HG's went outside for the HoH competition called "Majority Rules". After many grueling rounds of elimination and ties, Mag came out on top and won his 1st HoH and 2nd competition overall. At the nomination ceremony, he nominated Jean and Julia - where Jean was nominated due to gossip that was surrounding his name and him wanting Mag out, and Julia was nominated for being annoying. At the PoV, the HG's were met with the competition called "Ball Run" where they had to get a ball from their stash, run across the platform and drop it into a tube, 1st HG to do so would win, and with an enormous lead, Horror won the PoV! He decided to save Jean. After that, Mag yet again, nominated someone for gossip surrounding their name which was Bianca. After the plea, the HG's decided that keeping Julia would not be a good thing for the house, and sent her unanimously packing 10-0. Week 3 At the 3rd session, the HG's were met with the "To The Moon" HoH, where they had to write a phrase in the chat and the 1st one to do so eliminates someone else. In the end, Horror won the HoH! He nominated SD as a pawn, and Poke as the main target he talked to the least. Some time later, they were told that the Starship twist is over... but the powers are still in play. At the "Sunction Malfunction" PoV, the players had to survive being sucked into the Black Hole, Dizzied, Trip, Spun, etc. With that, Horror won full power that week, breaking the current time record with 3 competitions won overall! For the 1st time in the season, he decided to discard, stating as he nominated - then that's how it shall stay. In the end, the house was very split on the vote, and in a vote of 5-4 SD was sent packing. Week 4 At the next session, the HG's were met with the "Mission to Venus' HoH, in which they would need to dig up the Venus digsite in order to find the golden HoH key. With that, Mag won his 2nd HoH of the summer! He has decided to go full-on, and spill the tea on the house. He nominated both Jackie, because she was rude to him, and Jean after MANY allegations of wanting Mag evicted. With that, they were asked to go to the living room where it was announced that the Have-Not twist would end this quickly. Without further ado, they went outside for the BB Classic - Ready... Set... WOAH! PoV. After a total of 9 rounds, Poke won the PoV! He decided to discard, as it was what the house really wanted. The house seemed - yet again - very tight when it came to the vote, where the 1st male of the season - Jean was evicted 7-1. Week 5 At the final Pre-Jury session, HG's went outside for the "Galactic Code Breaker" HoH, where they had to figure out a code which was hidden in the house, with the numbers were images of Pre-Jury. While running back to put in their code, Dalmes made it just before Mick, and got the code right with it being 8259! At the nomination ceremony, he nominated Bianca and Sapphire after a huge blow-up in the house on the Discord. Out of nowhere, Sapphire called a house meeting where she threw Bianca under the bus, saying that she screenshoted people and exposed alliances. With that came on of the most needed PoV's of the game, "Feelin' a Black Hole". They had to say either 1 or 0, and, after that, the roulette was spun and whoever it landed on would be eliminated. Mick then won his 1st, long awaited competition! He saved Bianca which caused a huge blow-up in the house yet again, and then another twist was struck on the HG's when someone used their meteorite power and cancelled the votes of 2 HG's. In the end, It didn't change much as Sapphire was evicted 4-1, becoming the final Pre-Juror. Week 6 At the craziest session yet, it started off with Jean returning to the game to the HG's surprise. They had time to socialize, and when it was time, they went out to the "Pre-Jury Trivia" HoH, where the HG's had to answer a series of questions about Pre-Jury. In the tiebreaker round, Mick won his 1st Hoh! He nominated Mag and Jean, and without a chance to explain himself, a StarShip power was used. The holder of it chose to save Mag from the chopping block and to the house's surprise, Horror went up as the replacement! At the PoV pickings, another power was unleashed where another StarShip power has been used in which Poke and Biux were automatically ELIMINATED from the PoV before it even began. At the competition itself, "Vibration Sensation", the players had to stand on a pole and maintain their balance while being vibrated. Horror and Mag were left as last, where Horror threw the competition to Mag, making him win his 4th competition! He saved Horror, and Mick having his week destroyed completely already, had to make a quick pawn - and that pawn was Maarja. At the eviction, even Jean knew he was being evicted - and as he went in, he went out the same week 6-1. Week 7 On the 1st Jury session, the house was called in to the living room where Ryan announced the 2nd big twist of the summer - Blood Moon. For this week and the next, the outgoing HoH would pick someone to sit out the HoH competition. At the competition itself, "Craft the Key" the HG's had to get 18 key parts that were scattered around the backyard, and once they have 18, buzz in. Biux then won his 2nd HoH of the game! At the nomination, he nominated Bianca and Mick as both of them were very controversial from quite some time, and allegations were thrown against them that they were a F2. At the PoV, "Math Class", the players had to answer mathematical questions to get a point. 1st to 5 or with the most by the end of the round, would win. With a close neck-to-neck between Mick and Biux, Biux won the PoV and with that full power! The house wasn't surprised by his decision when he discarded the PoV. At the live eviction, Mick was sent home against Bianca 4-2 due to his title of a threat, becoming the 1st Juror.